The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0064’.
‘CIFZ0064’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size plant with upright to outwardly spreading and uniform mounded plant habit, a medium flower size with dark pink/purple flower color, and a natural season response in late September/early October
‘CIFZ0064’ originated from a cross made in November 2007 in Tenjo, Columbia. Seeds were sown in June, 2013 in Gilroy, Calif. and ‘CIFZ0064’ was selected from the resulting population on October 21 in Monroeville, N.J.
The female parent was the variety ‘Velours rouge’ (not patented). When compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0064’ has:                1) Larger flower size with more disc florets and dark pink while female parent has light red flower color        2) Blackcloth response is similar but natural season response is three weeks faster than the female parent        3) More uniform flowering than female parent        4) Similar plant habit but larger overall size than female parent        
The male parent was the variety ‘Alisha Dark Pink’ (‘Yoalisha’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,995). When compared to the male parent, ‘CIFZ0064’ has:                1) Similar plant habit but larger overall size than male parent        2) More vigor compared to male parent        3) Less likely to split compared to male parent        
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0064’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2014 in Mebane, N.C.